Rachel's Revenge
by DoctorWhoGirl95
Summary: When Rachel invites New Directions to New York to see her on Broadway, Rachel uses this to get her revenge.Story better than Summary. Future-fic & Song-fic


**AN: This is moastly from Finn and Quinn's Point of View. READ & REVIEW. I don't know if I should add another chapter? what u think. I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story. The song is How Do You Like Me Now by Toby Keith**

**COPYRIGHT: I DON"T OWN GLEE OR THE SONG.**

**Finn's PoV:**

It had been 15 years since the Glee club graduated from high school I married Quinn and I had a little girl named, Abby. We kept in touch with everybody. The only person we didn't keep in touch with was Rachel. Last we heard Rachel moved to New York to chase her dreams of being on Broadway. I didn't know if she made it but I secretly hoped she did.

I was surprised when Quinn came in and handed me a letter. It said:

_Rachel Berry invites you to see her performance of "Wicked" on Broadway. Enclosed are two plane tickets and two tickets for the show. Please RSVP if able to come._

_Sincerely,  
>Anna Grey<em>

_A.K.A. Rachel's Agent_

Under the writing she had a number and address of the Broadway theater.

"Should we go?" Quinn asked.

I could hear in her voice she didn't want to go but I did.

"Yeah and besides maybe she invited the rest of the Glee club." I said although I didn't think she would.

A week later we were loading our stuff into the SUV. We had Quinn's Aunts agree to watch Abby for us. After we said our goodbyes we made our way to the airport. I was so excited to she Rachel, Quinn wasn't so happy.

* * *

><p>Quinn was complaining about the airplane ride. We got to the Big Apple at 3:00 p.m. The play didn't start till 5:00 p.m. Quinn and I shopped. When I say "Quinn and I" I mean mostly Quinn. I picked out a suit while Quinn picked out a floor length dress. By the time we had finished shopping we had two hours to get to the hotel, change and make it to the theater.<p>

* * *

><p>Luckily we made it. We met the rest of the Glee club for a meal that Rachel had set up at the theater. I was surprised to see Mr. Schue there. A man met us and said he would be our guide for the rest of the night. When we met the group Tina asked if we could see Rachel.<p>

"No." he said plainly.

"Why not?" I asked receiving a glare from Quinn.

"Mrs. Berry doesn't want any distractions before her show." He said flatly.

"Her show?" Quinn asked as I glared at her this time.

"Mrs. Berry is the lead. She's playing Elphaba."He said.

* * *

><p>We ate and the man ushered us to our seats. We spotted Rachel immediately. She was incredible. She hit all the notes perfectly. At the end the cast came out to do their bows. The crowd jumped up to give a standing ovation. Rachel was smiling but it was a sly smile directed at us. After they finished bowing the cast left the stage but Rachel stayed, the sly grin still on her face.<p>

"Thank you all for coming and now a special treat from Mrs. Rachel Berry. Take it away Rachel." The announcer said.

"This is for everyone who teased me in high school." She said glaring at Quinn and Santana.

The first notes of "How Do You Like Me Now" by Toby Keith, started to play.

"Oh, no." I thought as Rachel began to sing.

**_I was always the crazy one_**  
><strong><em>I broke into the stadium<em>**  
><strong><em>And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line<em>**

Rachel sang pointing at me.

"That was her?" Quinn said. _ **(AN: LOL. Didn't think Rachel was crazy, did you? Okay, maybe you did.)**_

"Shhh!" I said

**_You were always the perfect one_**  
><strong><em>And the valedictorian so<em>**  
><strong><em>Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"<em>**

Quinn shot her a glare.

_**I only wanted to catch your attention**_**  
><strong>_**But you overlooked me somehow**_**  
><strong>_**Besides you had too many girlfriends to mention**_**  
><strong>_**And I played my guitar too loud.**_

I frowned at this. Did I have to many girlfriends?

_**How do you like me now?**_

_**How do you like me now,**_  
><em><strong>Now that I'm on my way?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you still think I'm crazy<strong>_

Rachel looped her finger around her temple as if to show she was crazy.

_**Standin here today?**_**  
><strong>_**I couldnt make you love me**_**  
><strong>_**But I always dreamed about living in your radio**_**  
><strong>_**How do you like me now?**_**  
><strong>**  
><strong>She spread he hands high above her head and though her head back.

_**When I took off to New York I heard that you made fun of me**_  
><em><strong>Never imagined I'd make it this far<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then you married into money boy Aint it a cruel and funny world?<strong>_  
><em><strong>She took your dreams and tore them apart.<strong>_

_**She never comes home**_  
><em><strong>And youre always alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And your kids hear you cryin down the hall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alarm clock starts ringin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who could that be singin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its me baby, with your wake up call!<strong>_

_**How do you like me now?**_  
><em><strong>How do you like me now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now that I'm on my way?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you still think I'm crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standin here today?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I couldnt make you love me<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I always dreamed about living in your radio<strong>_  
><em><strong>How do you like me now?<strong>_

She pointed at me then herself

**_Tell me baby..._**  
><strong><em>I will preach on...<em>**

"Hoped you liked the choice of song." She said after she stopped singing.

We all sat with our mouths wide open like some cartoon carecters, while she had a satisfied look on her face.

"My husband and little daughter helped me pick it out." She said as two people walked on stage.

Jesse St. James and a little girl walked onto the stage. I was jealous. Jesse was living my dream. He was married to Rachel and had a beautiful baby girl.

"Thanks for coming. Bye." She said as she started to walk off stage but stopped and looked over her sholder at Quinn.

"Oh, and Quinn," she said as Quinn looked up at her.

"I finally got it right." she said as her and her family walked off the stage. Quinn looked confused and surprised.

We all sat there in shock.

**AN: READ & REVIEW Ohhhhhh. I loved the ending. Rachel gets her revenge.**


End file.
